


[润智] 共同渡过07

by samo3104jun



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo3104jun/pseuds/samo3104jun





	[润智] 共同渡过07

大野智觉得自家的大白猫今天有点奇怪？！平日里总是欢蹦乱跳的来叫他起床，自己醒了还要亲亲抱抱又舔又摸的腻歪好半天，刚才竟然粗暴的一脚踹在他肩膀上一溜烟的跑了

 

满腹疑虑的大野智挠着爆炸成飞盘一般的头发，扎着围裙猫在厨房鼓捣早饭，每天都主动上桌的白猫伸着头看了一眼盘子里的烤鱼，恹恹的呜咽了一声，扭着屁股跑到隔壁去了。

 

大野智赶紧放下饭碗，套了一件外套追出去。今天他可不敢像昨天似的拿着钥匙随随便便去捅别人家的大门，乖乖的按了门铃。

 

樱井翔睡眼惺忪的打着呵欠出来开了门，低声的贴着他的耳朵叮嘱着“小声点可千万别吵醒了松润，那家伙起床气大的能杀人...”大野智赶紧点点头，也不进屋就在门外边叽叽咕咕的跟樱井翔说自家的润酱早饭没有吃就跑过来了，他今天还有演出，麻烦帮忙照顾照顾......

 

送走了担心的要秃头的大野智，樱井翔锁上大门走进屋，松本润颓丧的抱着腿包着块毯子缩在沙发里，活像躲在阴暗山洞里瘦成干的蝙蝠。大天使长叹了一口气，昨天晚上你还美的跟一朵花似的，怎么睡一宿就蔫吧了？！

 

“说吧，你这是又怎么了？！”

 

“翔桑..”松本润苍白的小脸突然红的像块血豆腐，“这只猫好像到发情期了！”

 

“那不是挺好的吗..哎？！！！它发..发情的话，对你的身体有影响吗？！”眼见着松本润身体缩巴的更厉害了，樱井翔干脆坐到他旁边摆出一副知心大哥哥的样子，“你看能自己解决吗？！撸..撸一下啥的...”

 

大概是很少讨论这个问题，松本润哽了半晌，吞吞吐吐的说，“我昨晚上试了试，也不是不行，但是好像贴着大野桑做比较有效......”

 

樱井翔吓了一跳，“你就这个样子跑到别人床上去了？！被发现了怎么办？！”

 

“不是..是用润酱的...大野桑并没有发现，他睡着了打雷都醒不了！但是刚才用这个身体我反而弄不出来，听..听见他在门口说话的声音就成功了...”松本润委屈的憋着眼泪，“我这样好丢脸啊...跟变态似的！”

 

“呃，倒不能这么说，你也知道动物不像人类，它们对欲求的渴望是很直接的！你虽然已经和这幅身体融合到50%以上了，大部分的灵魂和意识还是寄居在小猫身体里的，所以它的想法会直接影响你的行为！”樱井翔掏出小仪器看了看，大概是受发情期的影响，融合指标一下子超过了65%。

 

“我觉得这是一个天赐的好机会，趁着你现在这个阶段融合度高能够长时间的保持身体动力，干脆多增加和智くん的接触。你是真心喜欢他的吧，从我这个旁观者看他也挺喜欢你的！”

 

“嗯，他昨天晚上偷偷和润酱说了喜欢我，还..想当我男朋友...”松本润害羞的双手捂住自己发烫的脸，“我们这样的进展是不是太快了点？！”

 

快个屁，有本事你直接滚床单给我看看！樱井翔在一本正经的面孔下憋着坏笑，伪装亲切的点着头说着“我觉得很好呀，你收拾收拾晚上我带你去看看智くん的舞台剧，争取到他下一次休息的时候你们俩能把关系确定喽！”

 

“看你说的，哪有那么好的事啊！”松本润害羞的都快钻到沙发下边了，“两个人谈恋爱什么的还是要循序渐进吧！”

 

哼，说的真好听我怕你等不得！樱井翔偷瞄了一眼他胀得鼓鼓囊囊的裤子，“我觉得你也不要给自己的条条框框太多了，顺其自然不是更好，我看智くん挺有艺术家的气质的，你担心的那些乱七八糟的他肯定不在乎！”

 

虽然没什么胃口，松本润还是勉强自己按时按点的吃了不少东西，为了保存体力午饭后还睡了一觉，下午跟着樱井翔一起出了门。大概是提前跟大野智联系过了，没到剧场门口就看见穿着黑色长款羽绒服的二宫和也缩着肩膀在马路边一跳一跳的在等人。

 

大白猫作为人类还是初次亮相，樱井翔特意给两个人好好地互相介绍了一番。出门前他千叮咛万嘱咐假表弟机灵点别漏了陷，加上又赶上发情期，整个过程松本润拘谨的像个木头人。

 

三个人寒暄着进了后台，大野智已经画好了妆穿着打底的白T恤运动裤在拉筋。看见他们终于来了甩着手小跑着迎过来。樱井翔特意在有名的网红店买了一个他惦记了好久的水果芝士蛋糕给他当慰问品，把他高兴地笑出了眯眯眼。

 

不知道是不是因为发情期特别敏感，松本润觉得自己一踏进乐屋就被大野智的气息包围住了，忍不住缩了缩身子。虽然他曾经作为一只猫频繁的出入这里，变成人以后再走进来反倒看什么都觉得新鲜。他像个好奇宝宝似的问这问那，大野智紧紧跟着他耐心的一一解答。

 

因为这次出演的是古装舞台剧，大野智的整个妆容都比较浓，眼睛还被描画上粗黑上挑的眼线，看在松本润的眼睛里便多了几份妩媚。他眼睛一眨不眨的盯着大野智看，眼神温柔的能溢出水来。

 

感受到他灼热的视线，小面包害羞的挠了挠鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，黏黏糊糊的问着，“机会难得松润想不想跟我去舞台上看一看？！”

 

连续演出了这么多场次，整个团队的调整早就分外熟练，下午场结束后不一会，布景灯光就重新调整完毕了，现在离晚场开始还有不少时间，舞台上大幕拉开只开了一溜小灯。

 

大野智猫着背拉着松本润穿过黑漆漆的通道里，不时地嘟囔着在哪里候场、哪个布景可以移动、追光在什么位置......他本不是话多的类型，难得今天像是上满了弦一般说个不停。

 

他只顾仰着头给松本润指灯光位，没注意脚下的台阶一脚踩空了！紧跟着他的松本润赶紧把人捞进怀里，自己反倒失去平衡一屁股跌坐到地板上。

 

“你没受伤吧大野桑，有没有觉得哪里疼？！”大野智大概也是吓到了，任凭松本润在他身上一通揉捏，过了好一会才幽幽地说，“我没事，谢谢你啊松润，还好有你在，如果因为我受伤耽误演出就不好了！”

 

“要不是为了给我介绍舞台大野桑也不会摔倒的！我才是要说抱歉呢！”松本润被小巧温热的身子靠着，混合灰尘和大野智体香的甜腻气息一下子冲到了脑瓜顶，让处在发情期的可怜人憋出了一身大汗。即便如此他依旧贪恋有这个人在怀里，舍不得拉着他一同站起身来。

 

最后还是大野智先爬起来，活动活动胳膊腿把松本润也拉起来。他有人肉缓冲垫倒是毫发无伤，可怜松本润被狠狠地墩到了尾巴骨，拧着浓眉呲牙列嘴的来回揉着。大野智一把拉着他躲进侧幕，一边帮他揉一边和他笑作一团。

 

“呐，松润...”

 

“嗯？！”

 

大野智好看的双手还暧昧的放在松本润的屁股上，微微仰着头借着昏暗的灯光仔细的打量着对方英俊的面庞，“我们大概是前世有过什么缘分吧！我真的觉得自己应该和你很熟悉，虽然我们才刚刚认识，我就是不由自主的想和你亲近起来，如果这会让你感到困扰...”

 

“我不会的！”松本润忙不迭的打断他的话，“我也有和你有一样的感觉，想要和你在一起，我喜欢你大野桑！”早就被发情期冲昏了头脑的人凭着一股蛮劲对喜欢的人吐露了真心，此刻不器用的涨红了脸恨不得有个地缝躲起来！

 

大野智闻言先是吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，紧接着脸上就展露出一个最耀眼幸福的笑容，“你能和我一样心思，真是太好了！我也喜欢你呢，润君！”

 

松本润还没来得及消化对方的告白，嘴唇就被大野智温柔的亲吻轻轻触碰了，他的脑袋轰的一片空白，本能的将人紧紧搂在怀里亲了上去。

 

两个人在后台腻歪了半天，眼看着剧场要开门迎接客人了才手拉着手回到乐屋。松本润跟着樱井翔拿了票去包厢里等着开演，大野智则是顶着二宫和也劈头盖脸的批评皱巴着脸让化妆师给补妆吹头发。

 

樱井翔偷瞄着松本润衬衫的好几颗扣子都被解开了，雪白的锁骨下方还有暧昧不清的几个红点，发现他死盯过来的视线手忙脚乱的系上扣子。樱井翔看他一副故作镇定手足无措的样子就想笑，被恼羞成怒的人赏了好几下野猫拳。

 

不得不说大野智的舞台表演真的太精彩了，松本润开场不到十分钟就将一切抛到脑后，专心致志的跟着舞台上的人一起投入剧情。演员们出来谢幕的时候他和大家一起站起来一边擦着眼泪一边拼命的鼓掌，把两个手心都拍红了。

 

再一次走进后台的时候大野智正在卸妆，脸上滑稽的抹着厚厚的泡沫，松本润看着他瘦巴巴的小身子，忍不住从后边给了他一个熊抱。“大野桑演的太好了，真的，太感人了，我都不知道该怎么说才好！”松本润的鼻尖还是红红的声音也哽咽的不清晰，感受到怀里的人鲜活的脉搏，胳膊上下意识的又加了力气，“你身边有爱你的人，可千万不要出什么事！”

 

大野智乖巧的缩在他的怀里，点着头轻轻地“嗯”了一声，接着就被没眼力价儿的经纪人生拉硬拽着去洗脸了。

 

松本润自知失态，涨红着脸讪笑着擦了一把又流出来的眼泪，缩在沙发上扮鸵鸟。靠着墙给大野智递毛巾的二宫和也撇了撇嘴，大叔看上的这个绣花枕头长得倒是挺好，可惜是个哭包还总是傻兮兮的！

 

二宫和也开着车拉着一行人去吃饭，樱井翔主动钻进副驾驶和他有一搭无一搭的闲聊，两个人都支棱着耳朵听着后座的动静。松本润因为觉得刚才自己太丢脸了，从坐下就团着身子不出声，大野智挠着下巴慢悠悠的扭着脖子看着窗外，偷偷地伸过手来摸了摸松本润的膝盖。

 

被冷不丁吃了豆腐的人差点蹦起来，有点哀怨的瞥了一眼给他留了一个后脑勺的小团子，恨恨地把自己的大手按在对方捣乱的手背上，大野智从嗓子眼里发出压抑的笑声，手腕灵巧的翻转过来，和对方十指紧扣的握住了手。松本润假意的晃了晃手指，被轻挠了几下手背，也噗嗤一声笑了，舒心的叹了一口气，将大野智紧握的手拉到自己唇边轻轻地吻了一下！

 

被后座粉红的小花朵和恋爱的酸腐气息笼罩的司机恶狠狠的猛踩了一脚油门，嘟囔着“臭大叔注意点，你好歹也是演艺人秀恩爱是要天打雷劈的”把小蜗牛开得飞快，巴不得今天赶紧结束眼不见心不烦。

 

虽然发情期非常难熬，好在大白猫的年纪还小，难受的日子一个礼拜就过去了。松本润如今完全沉浸在和大野智谈恋爱的幸福里，晚上变成猫偎在他的怀里，白天则是立派的男朋友，每天做好了手作便当和点心去探班。

 

他既然得了男朋友的名分，免不了要为两个人的将来打算。樱井翔想方设法把他之前的档案挪用过来，现在他不但有了毕业证书还有了驾驶执照和少许存款。他自己明白一切重来原来的朋友和家人已经不能再联系，只有往合适的公司多投一些简历先找份工作再说。

 

樱井翔再一次被山海一般的文件堆淹没，每天抽空看着小仪表盘上的数字默默地往上拱。感慨着还是恋爱好啊，谈个恋爱比什么灵丹妙药都有效！

 

即便是圣诞节大野智也没有休假，就是演出结束后和后台的工作人员们一起热热闹闹的随便庆祝了一下。好在30号就是千秋场了，等演出结束他就能好好地休息休息。

 

终于熬到结束了一个月的辛苦工作，大野智把自己憋在屋里足足的睡了一天。松本润则是几天前就开始忙忙碌碌的把两套房子打扫干净，又采买了过节吃的各种食品，甚至提前做好了年菜。

 

樱井翔早就借口过年要按照惯例回实家，把全部空间让给了正处于蜜里调油阶段的小情侣。所以等大野智终于睡醒了爬出卧室，他家的帅气男友已经摆好了一桌子的饭菜和香槟酒，等着他一起庆祝即将到来的新年了。

 

两个人挤坐在沙发上开开心心的吃着各种食物喝着酒看红白，还不到十点就开了第二瓶红酒。大野智早已喝的小脸通红，整个人黏黏糊糊的偎在松本润的怀里，不时扭过脸在恋人的脸上或是嘴唇上亲上一口。

 

松本润的酒量早在大学期间就练出来了，就眼前这点红酒香槟还不足以让他喝多，被酒醉的大野智扑在怀里撒娇对他才是巨大的考验，眼见着自己的衬衫已经分开两片，晕乎乎的团子还趴在他敏感的胸前又蹭又拱，他只觉得一股热流在血液里游走，眼前一片迷蒙。

 

大野智被松本润抄着腿一把抱起来带进卧室，后背刚贴上床褥就被狠狠地吻住了嘴唇，两个人的身体紧紧地贴在一起。松本润帅气的甩脱了衬衫，有点微凉的手掌轻巧的伸进了他的薄毛衣。

 

已经被撩拨得情动的松本润双眼像是一汪深潭，雪白的肌肤衬着鲜红的嘴唇看在大野智的眼睛里，只让他爱的更加沉醉。他主动地把手伸进裤子去抚摸恋人的欲望，嘴里甜腻的说着，“想要润君...”

 

松本润的分身在他的手掌里轻轻地颤抖着，不一会儿就泄了出来，他脸颊上挂着红晕在大野智的身上来回蹭着，不知道什么时候浓密的发丝间钻出来一对毛茸茸雪白的猫耳朵。

 

大野智被自己的发现吓了一跳，试探着喊了一声“润酱？！”身上趴着的松本润甜甜的喵了一声，主动用脑袋拱了拱他的手心！

 

“哎？！！！”

 

 


End file.
